O Bom Marido  ou Infidelidade
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Escrita para o XIV Challenge Draco & Ginny do fórum 6v e betada por Chibi.


**O Bom Marido – Ou Infidelidade**

Ela dorme tranquilamente, numa cama que não lhe pertence. Será que ela sonha que tudo ficará bem como ele prometeu que ficaria antes de ela adormecer? Ou será que tem pesadelos sobre o que acontecerá a seguir? Ele olha uma última vez para ela, antes de acordá-la.

E Draco dirige-se ao destino que já conhece e planejou sozinho, sem que ela concorde com o que ele fará. Ele sempre é, sem que queira de verdade, a pessoa que faz as coisas erradas e ruins, mas em nome de alguma coisa maior e melhor. "Mas," ele pensa, "algum dia Ginny entenderá que o que faço agora é pelo bem das nossas famílias, dos nossos filhos. Pelo bem de nós dois."

Lágrimas caíam dos olhos de Ginny. Harry se preocupou, pois não havia motivo aparente, e Ginny não era o tipo de pessoa que chorava. Algo grave estava acontecendo se ela chorava.

-O que aconteceu, Ginny?

Ela se assustou com a entrada repentina do marido no quarto. Ele a observara em silencio enquanto ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos desesperados. A aproximação a assustara, a voz calma dele sendo um contraste muito forte para o caos em sua mente.

-Eu... - seus olhos percorreram em desespero o quarto do casal e se detiveram em um retrato de toda a família Weasley reunida, antes ainda da perda de Fred ou da morte do senhor Weasley. O que seu pai diria se soubesse? Certamente agiria com mais compreensão do que sua mãe. Céus, o que ela dirá quando souber? -Estou com... Saudades da minha família.

Era uma mentira óbvia. Ela mal organizara seus pensamentos, não podia dizer tudo o que acontecia e como se sentia agora. Devia esperar mais algum tempo até tomar uma decisão. Por isso mentia, tão descaradamente. Ela nem sabia se queria dizer a verdade para alguém.

Harry não sabia exatamente como agir.

-Você er... Quer visitá-los?

-Não, tudo bem... Vai passar.

Mas ela tinha que dizer a verdade para alguém. Alguém que já sabia mais do que Harry, mas que não sabia toda a verdade. Não ainda.

-Draco, eu... não sei como te dizer...

Ela estava com medo. Tremia e chorava. Ele nunca a vira tão fraca. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo, a modificara e ele não gostava nem podia arcar com as consequências de uma Ginny fraca e mais suscetível a rompantes enlouquecidos de amante possessiva. Ela não era desse tipo, e só por isso o caso foi tão longe.

Mais longe do que ele imaginava.

-Diga.

Ele segurou a mão dela. Ela teria que contar, de qualquer maneira.

-Draco, eu... Estou grávida.

Imediatamente soltou a mão dela, como se gravidez fosse uma doença contagiosa. Draco se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Não! Não é possível... Esse filho é meu?

-É claro que é! Eu estou grávida de três meses. - Ginny soluçou e mais lágrimas saíam de seus olhos castanhos - Harry estava em missão há três meses.

-Não... É impossível, Ginny!

-É possível, e eu quero te dizer que vou ter essa criança.

-Não... Mas eu não quero esse filho!

Ginny secou as lágrimas com as mãos. Agora sim, ele podia reconhecer a força que ela sempre teve:

-Eu não estou te consultando. Estou te avisando que vou contar pra todas as pessoas que essa criança não é do Harry, e esse filho vai ser criado sabendo que você é o pai. Só quero saber se você vai ficar do meu lado ou não.

-Mas você vai contar? E então o que nós faremos?

Ele pensava em seu casamento feliz e que garantia a boa educação e a boa conduta que desejava que seu filho, o legítimo, tivesse no futuro. Aquela união entre ele e sua mulher era tão conveniente e perfeita, não podia terminar, e muito menos com a revelação de um caso extraconjugal e um herdeiro bastardo.

-Draco, eu vou contar para o Harry. Se ele aceitar cuidar dessa criança como se fosse dele, eu ficarei com ele e o que existe entre eu e você vai ter que acabar. Eu não vou querer mais enganar o pai dos meus filhos, se ele me aceitar. Esse erro já foi longe demais.

-Você acha que eu vou te abandonar?

-É o que parece.

Draco sentou-se novamente.

Ele não queria jamais se afastardela. Ele jamais conseguiria. Agarrava-se firmemente a seu casamento com Astória, mas não suportaria ficar longe de Ginny. Sem ela, a vida não teria outro propósito e só lhe restaria a monotonia da vida familiar. Ele precisava dela.

Você não pode me deixar, Ginny. Não pode.

Essa criança não havia nascido e já lhe criava problemas. Ele não podia encarar a dificuldade que se seguiria ao nascimento de seu filho bastardo. Divórcio - **Astoria** tinha seu orgulho e não suportaria a traição -, brigas, explicações a dar, outra criança para educar e ainda ter que discutir o modo como essa educação seria transmitida com Ginny, dadas as diferenças dos dois.

-Você já pensou em...

Ginny viu nos olhos dele o rumo que aquele assunto tomaria.

-Não. Eu não vou matar um ser indefeso! E, Draco, é o seu filho!

Draco abaixou a cabeça, calando o assunto por enquanto. Ele não queria perdê-la, mas sempre perdia para a força que ela tinha. Olhou-a nos olhos e sentiu, então, toda a compaixão por Ginny que sentia. Não devia ser fácil para ela. Ele a abraçou e beijou com carinho.

-Eu só disse isso porque... – Ele tirou o casaco dela com delicadeza - preciso de você. - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – E não quero que nada nos separe.

Ele a levou para a cama com um beijo, mas ela chorou novamente, dessa vez lágrimas menos salgadas. Tudo parecia menos trágico e perto de uma resolução.

Logo que ela adormeceu aninhada em seu peito, mil ideias maquinavam-se em sua cabeça. Draco voltou mentalmente ao assunto que interrompeu para não magoar Ginny. E sabia a solução para todas essas dúvidas. Era simples, ela só não podia descobrir. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordá-la. Sabia exatamente como fazer com que seus problemas desaparecessem.

Ela dormia na cama que pertencia a ele, tranquila. Ele olhou os cabelos vermelhos que já o fizeram sentir ódio e repulsa. A marca de família que apontava que tudo aquilo que acontecia entre os dois era errado e simplesmente não deveria ter começado. Ela estava louca em querer continuar com a gravidez e contar para todos sobre o caso deles. Draco é que tinha razão e sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa, pelos dois. Ela não tinha condições de decidir corretamente, estava mudada e ele soube pelas lágrimas que ela derramou. Ginny não chorava sempre.

Ele a despertou. Carregava uma bandeja de café da manhã para ela. Ginny sorriu com o gesto de cavalheirismo. Draco não era dado a essas sutilezas românticas, mas, obviamente, o fato de ser pai de um filho dela era responsável por aquela mudança de comportamento. Ele estava calado, outro fato incomum; geralmente, falava muito sobre como os negócios da família Malfoy iam bem, ou como Scorpius era inteligente, ou como ela não demonstrava ser do jeito que realmente era na cama. Ela sorriu pensando no jeito dele: possessivo, mas doce em suas particularidades. Ginny aceitou o silêncio. Ela também não tinha nada a falar. As atitudes agora falavam mais do que as palavras. O que fariam a partir de agora mudaria as vidas deles e nenhuma palavra mudaria isso.

Ginny bebeu o suco rapidamente. A inabilidade de Draco na cozinha era adorável. O suco, cujo sabor ela não conseguiu identificar, tinha um gosto amargo e estranho. Mas ele estava se esforçando em ser gentil e ela não reclamou. Depois, comeu as torradas. Essas sim, deliciosas. Até o bolo de chocolate estava bom, e lhe tirou o gosto amargo do suco da boca. Draco permaneceu em silêncio, observando-a comer.

Depois que ela acabou sua refeição, deitou-se novamentecom uma das mãos sobre o ventre que carregava o filho deles. O olhar de Draco sobre ela foi se tornando mais terno e seus olhospareciam ter se enchido de água. Antes que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto, ele a abraçou e a deitou lentamente. Deitados de lado, os braços dele a envolviam com firmeza, sem que, no entanto, ele a encarasse ou permitisse que ela o visse chorando aquelas lágrimas que ele não sabia por qual motivo vinham a seus olhos. Talvez fosse arrependimento prematuro, assim como seria a morte do filho deles. Draco beijou o pescoço dela e sentiu o perfume forte de flores que ela tinha. Só assim podia evitar pensar no que acabara de fazer. Por pouco tempo, pois não demorou muito para que a poção que ele misturou ao suco fizesse efeito.

Draco a levou ao hospital St. Mungus. Depois de se certificar que ela ficaria bem, deixou o hospital, pedindo para que alguém contatasse o marido dela. Ele queria saber se ela ficaria bem, queria ficar ao lado dela, mas não podia. E se alguém o visse, o que ele diria? Foi para sua casa torcendo para que Harry cuidasse dela do modo que ele próprio cuidaria se pudesse ficar.

Harry se preocupou. As lágrimas de Ginny, a saudade da família que ela dissera sentir, a crise no time de quadribol. O que seria tão grave para levá-la ao hospital? Um colapso de saúde? Ou um simples acidente durante os treinos para o jogo daquela semana? Harry pressentia pelo pior. Ele percebia que comportamento estranho que ela vinha demonstrando ultimamente se agravara na última semana e havia algum segredo nos olhos dela, ele sabia. Mas ela estava tão frágil, como nunca demonstrara ser, que ele sequer ousava tentar descobrir o que era. Era alguma coisa séria, certamente_. _E todas as mudanças eram sinal de que alguma coisa acontecia a ela. Ele não tinha ideia do que poderia ser, mas tinha o pressentimento de que causaria sofrimento.

Ginny dormia. Estava pálida e seu sono era intranquilo. Ela aparentava fragilidade e dor, e isso não era próprio dela. Harry segurou a mão inerte de Ginny. Na maioria das vezes, ela é quem estaria preocupada com ele, pelas missões como auror. Ele se sentia desconfortável nessa posição de preocupação, não estava acostumado a ter que dar forças a ela, sempre tão independente e demonstrando um entusiasmo incrível. Ela não mostrava que precisava de cuidados e Harry se acostumou a não se preocupar tanto com ela.

Uma enfermeira passou do lado de fora do quarto de hospital e Harry largou a mão de Ginny para ir atrás de informações.

-Você pode me informar o que aconteceu com a mulher naquele quarto?

-Aborto. - respondeu a mulher com rapidez, enquanto fazia anotações em uma prancheta.

O mundo girou para Harry. Ela estava grávida? Ginny era aventureira o suficiente para não se importar com os avisos de que devia tomar cuidado. Isso se não houvesse outra vida dependendo disso. Ela quase sofrera um aborto espontâneo jogando quadribol quando estava grávida de James e, agora, isso acontecera de verdade. Ele a vira sofrer por quase perder um filho, ele podia imaginar como ela sofreria agora. Se soubesse, a teria protegido propriamente e a impedido de jogar, e a notícia que ele receberia agora é a de que seria pai de um quarto filho. Mas, só lhe restava consolar Ginny e entender o porquê da falta de cuidado, já que na gravidez de Alvo e Lily ela imediatamente parara de se arriscar.

-Ela estava grávida de quantos meses?

-Segundo o pai da criança, de três meses. - Disse a enfermeira, com indiferença.

-O pai da criança?

-Um homem loiro... - ela olhou pela primeira vez com atenção para Harry - Ei, espera... O Senhor é Harry Potter, certo?

-Sim.

-E aquela é a jogadora de quadribol que se casou com o senhor, certo?

-Sim, ela é minha esposa, Ginny.

-Ah... Bem, ela veio acompanhada de um homem. Deve ser um amigo dela ou alguém de confiança, para acompanhá-la numa coisa tão séria. Me desculpe a confusão.

-Tudo bem... Ele estava com ela quando sofreu o acidente?

-Ela não sofreu acidente nenhum...

-Então porque abortou? Algum problema de saúde?

-Não... Bem... Ela provocou o aborto. Tomou uma poção abortiva.

-O... quê?

-Sinto muito se o senhor não sabia que ela provocou o aborto.

A mulher pôs a mão no ombro de Harry, mas ele mal sentiu.

-Ela fez isso pelo bem da carreira, provavelmente.

-É... Provavelmente.

Ele sentiu palmadinhas de consolo em seu ombro e depois viu a enfermeira sair andando, deixando-o paralisado no corredor enquanto outras pessoas passavam por ele.

Harry demorou todo o tempo que Ginny dormiu para digerir a história toda. Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, mas já não tinha sequer a capacidade de segurar a mão dela.

O que está acontecendo? A pergunta girava em sua cabeça, misturando-se a outras tantas dúvidas. Ginny começou a se mover lentamente. Harry estava estático observando-a abrir os olhos, nem conseguia esboçar uma reação.

Ela se assustou ao ver Harry ao seu lado. Talvez esperasseuma outra pessoa a seu lado ao abrir os olhos. As coisas ainda se acertavam em sua cabeça, ela não tinha muita certeza do que acontecera.

-O que houve?

-Você não se lembra?

Não. A última coisa que se lembrava era de ter se deitado ao lado de Draco e, logo depois, ela começou a se sentir mal: uma dor intensa no ventre e Draco a socorreu.

-Você abortou.

Ginny sentiu lágrimas saírem de seus olhos e escorrerem por seu rosto.

Harry a observou chorando, sem entender.

-Eu não entendo... Porque você não me contou?

-Eu...

-Você podia ter me contado que estava grávida, eu te apoiaria, mesmo se você não quisesse ter esse filho...

Ginny chorou mais ainda. Só então Harry lhe deu a mão, com força. Se tivesse forças, Ginny o repeliria. O filho não era dele. Era fruto de uma traição das mais cruéis. Mas mesmo não planejando, ela desejava essa criança. E quem é que estava lhe apoiando naquele momento? Harry. Ela tinha nojo de si mesma por enganar um homem tão bom que lhe amava tanto.

-Eu queria ter esse filho... Eu jamais tiraria a vida de um ser indefeso...

Harry usou de seu tom de voz mais compreensivo, mesmo não entendendo a falta de lógica de Ginny. Ela ainda estava confusa depois de acordar e já começava a se arrepender, provavelmente.

-Então porque fez isso, Ginny?

-Eu... Não fiz nada. Simplesmente aconteceu...

-Não Ginny, não precisam mentir pra mim. Você provocou esse aborto, a enfermeira disse. Você tomou uma poção abortiva.

Então Ginny percebeu tudo que de verdade ocorrera. Draco a fizera abortar, sem que ela soubesse. Ela sentia no peito um calor calmo e explosivo. Era ódio. Ela odiava Draco, sentia isso com muita intensidade. Mas odiava mais a si mesma por confiar nele. Com o calor da raiva concentrando-se em seu peito, o resto de seu corpo então ficou frio e Ginny enfraqueceu-se ainda mais, perdendo a consciência.

Harry estava ainda mais confuso. Deixou o quarto enquanto pessoas entravam no quarto para socorrer sua esposa. Precisava de ar puro.

Foi para o lado de fora. Andava de um lado para o outro, deixando os pensamentos correrem livres por sua mente. Ele já não eliminava nenhuma possibilidade. O que teria acontecido a Ginny?

E então, a resposta surgiu à sua frente, carregando o casaco de Ginny. Um homem loiro. O homem loiro. Draco Malfoy.

Harry levou um segundo para associar o casaco de Ginny na mão de Draco aos fatos. Harry estava viajando há três meses atrás, numa missão em seu trabalho. Harry reparara - e repelira - o assédio de Draco à Ginny quando ela tentava resolver problemas com o patrocinador do time de quadribol – Malfoy - , meses antes da tal missão como auror. O aumento da quantidade de tempo que Ginny passava treinando e agora o casaco na mão de Draco. Harry entendeu tudo com perfeição. Ele era o homem loiro que levara Ginny ao St. Mungus. Eles estavam tendo um caso? Harry estava sendo traído com seu maior inimigo vivo? Certamente Malfoy a seduzira pelo prazer de causar algum mal à esposa de Harry. E agora ele via que o filho que Ginny esperava não era dele. Todo aquele comportamento estranho de sua mulher... Malfoy era responsável por tudo isso, e ele podia apostar que ele também a convencera do aborto que, ela sempre fora contra, isso se não a forçara a cometer esse ato.

No mesmo segundo que Harry levou para raciocinar, Draco viu Harry e tentou manter-se indiferente, fingir que não o vira para que ele não o visse. Mas era impossível. Harry já tinha ódio no olhar, antes que Draco conseguisse fazer alguma coisa. Draco tentou levar a mão à varinha, mas Harry fora mais veloz e num impulso rápido e forte derrubou Draco no chão e começou a socá-lo em todas as partes do corpo repugnante daquele homem que tanto odiava.

-E nunca mais - Harry lhe deu um soco no estômago - toque na minha mulher!

Draco ainda tentou reagir, mas logo estava desacordado, tamanha a raiva que o atingira, várias vezes, através do pulso de Harry.

Por sorte, ele estava à porta de um hospital quando perdera a consciência. Acordava dentro dele, deitado em uma cama no corredor e não havia ninguém por perto. Pelo céu lá fora, não havia passado muito tempo desde que fora agredido por um Harry Potter descontrolado e hostil. Levantou-se e vestiu seu paletó sentindo dores por todo o corpo a cada um daqueles simples movimentos. Pegou o casaco de Ginny que estava junto com seus pertences e foi para o quarto onde a havia deixado mais cedo sob os cuidados da equipe do hospital. Aproximou-se devagar, Harry podia estar lá. E estava. E o viu.

Harry saiu do quarto e bateu a porta, despertando Ginny sem querer.

-Eu não disse pra nunca mais procurar minha mulher? Não se aproxime mais dela, Malfoy!

-Eu só vim entregar isso. Eu não ia mais ver ela. - Mentiu Draco.

Draco estendeu o casaco para Harry e este o pegou com violência.

-Agora, vá embora! - Gritou Harry com uma expressão ameaçadora.

Acuado, Draco saiu sem hesitar.

Harry entrou no quarto novamente e encarou Ginny que acordara e ouvira a discussão lá fora.

Ela não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Esse filho não era meu, não é, Ginny?

-Não.

Ela estava envergonhada e se sentia suja. Harry sentia raiva – mais branda, mas tão cruel quanto a que sentia por Draco.

-E porque você me traiu? Por que motivo? Eu fui um mau marido?

-Não.

Lágrimas, que agora ele já até se acostumara a ver, novamente desciam pelo rosto dela. Ele percebia pela primeira vez o quão fraca, frágil e cheia de defeitos sua mulher era.

-Me desculpe, foi um erro, eu só... ele me seduziu...

Draco a seduzira. Ele a dominara. Ela não conseguia se livrar dele. Era fisicamente mais forte do que ela; não só Draco, mas a presença dele e, ultimamente, a influência dele vinha dominando seu cérebro. O caso fora muito longe e talvez fosse ainda mais longe, silenciosamente, se ela não descobrisse que estava grávida. Quando soube que carregava um filho de Malfoy a razão voltou e ela tomou consciência do enorme erro que fora começar um caso com aquele homem. Por que ela fizera aquilo? Ela não se lembrava, já que agora estava cega novamente pelo ódio, o que finalmente a conquistara nele, mas tudo fora um enorme erro e agora ela o abominava novamente, do jeito que sempre deveria ter sido. Ele matara o filho dela.

Harry estava sentado ao lado de Ginny, os pulsos fechados e o maxilar travado, sentindo tanto ódio quanto Ginny. Enquanto ela sentia um ódio calmo, ele o sentia em forma de raiva.

-Harry... O que fiz foi um erro enorme e eu me arrependo profundamente. Me perdoe, por favor.

Harry não respondeu. Ainda não podia perdoá-la.

-Eu sei que isso não muda muita coisa, Harry. Mas foi ele que me deu uma coisa para beber, sem eu saber... Eu queria essa criança, mesmo não sendo sua. Eu ia contar para você e criá-la com o resto da dignidade que me restava. Eu ia enfrentar as consequências de tudo que fiz, sabe?

Harry ainda permaneceu calado.

-Eu te amo... Me perdoe.

Harry ficou em silencio por muito tempo. Depois saiu do quarto e deixou o hospital. Foi sabe Deus para onde. Ginny secou suas lágrimas e encarou o teto, onde sua mente projetava todos os seus arrependimentos. Por muito tempo, ela jurou a si mesma que nunca mais se aproximaria de Draco Malfoy. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, depois que todas as mágoas e raivas e erros e foram repassados por ela – e por Harry, sem que ela tivesse coragem de procurar saber dele - Ginny recebeu alta e foi para a casa de Bill tentar começar uma nova vida. Descansou alguns dias, recuperou-se, voltou para o time e recebeu concessão silenciosa de Harry para ver os filhos na casa em que viveram juntos antes daquela crise.

Ela achou que tinha se livrado de Draco, que em breve Harry a perdoaria e eles voltariam a ser uma família.

-O que você veio fazer aqui, Draco?

O vestiário estava vazio e os outros jogadores já tinham deixado o lugar. Ginny acabara de se vestir e guardava suas coisas.

-Eu precisava te ver...

-Draco, eu nunca mais quero te ver.

-Você sabe que não consegue... - ele tocou o pulso de Ginny.

Ela afastou o braço com repulsa. Ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

-Você matou o nosso filho. Eu te odeio.

-Você me odiava antes. E ainda assim cedeu a mim.

-Agora te odeio mais. O que você fez foi imperdoável. Você não entende o quanto um filho significa pra mim?

-E você acha que não significa nada pra mim? Eu fiz isso pra que meu filho e os seus filhos continuassem em famílias felizes que não fossem abaladas por uma separação! Fiz isso pra evitar ter que explicar os erros que nós cometemos! Eu fiz isso por um bem maior, Ginny. Fiz isso por nós!

-Por nós? Eu te disse o que eu queria. E eu não queria isso!

-Mas eu queria. Porque se não eu ia te perder!

A paciência dela se esgotou, essa conversa era absurda. Pegou sua bolsa e o deixou para trás.

Draco a puxou pelo braço.

-Me solta, Draco!

-Eu não posso te perder, Ginny. Eu preciso de você... Você é o que dá um propósito na minha vida!

-Você já me perdeu, Draco. Harry vai me perdoar. E se eu fosse o propósito da sua vida, você me entenderia. E teria lutado por mim e pelo nosso filho.

-Ginny, você não entende!

Ele se aproximou dela.

-Eu fiz isso por que... eu te amo!

Era a primeira vez que ele dizia isso. Ela preferia nunca ter ouvido aquelas palavras saírem da boca dele.

-Você me ama? Isso não é amor, Draco, no máximo, é uma doença! E se chama egoísmo!

"Eu sou doente, sou obcecado. E daí, não é melhor que isso fique somente entre nós dois, Ginny? E você é a egoísta aqui, Ginny. Você queria fazer uma criança fruto do que você chama de erro destruir duas famílias e causar milhares de consequências. Egoísta! Você é uma grande hipócrita!"

Ele não podia dizer aquilo ou estragaria ainda mais as coisas, então o que pensou ficou só em sua cabeça e ele disse com o tom petulante que a provocava mais:

-Ginny, eu preciso de você na minha vida, e eu não queria te perder, mas também não podia deixar a minha vida de lado. Por isso eu fiz o que fiz. Não foi bom quando éramos só nós dois?

-Foi, Draco. Mas a gente devia ter enfrentado as consequências dos nossos erros.

-Sabe o que é um erro, Ginny? – ele aumentou o tom de sua voz- Isso que estamos fazendo agora é um erro!

Ele a segurou com força pelos braços

-Nós precisamos um do outro.

-Não precisamos. Eu não preciso de você!

-Então porque você deu início a isso tudo, pra começar?

-Porque eu... – ela lembrava da verdade, só preferia esquecê-la quando doía ver que o erro era gigantesco- eu quis... quis saber o que você poderia fazer comigo. Eu quis ver até onde isso iria.

Doía admitir, mas essa era a razão. Ele a seduzira, e tentara encantá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas ela é quem permitiu que ele se apossasse dela dessa maneira, como se fosse um objeto. Ela permitiu porque quis. Ela quis Draco Malfoy. E permitir que ele a dominasse daquele jeito era o erro que mais doía, e o que mais custava a causar arrependimento. Só um ato extremo dele a fez se arrepender, e ela nem mesmo sabia por quanto tempo se manteria arrependida.

-Eu queria você. Mas não sei mais se quero. O que você fez foi sério. Muito sério. Imperdoável!

Draco a beijou com desespero e ela tentava empurrá-lo para longe de todo modo.

Ele a soltou finalmente depois que ela o empurrou com todas as suas forças.

-Draco, eu não vou te perdoar.

-Eu não preciso do seu perdão. Eu só preciso de você.

Draco a beijou novamente e dessa vez não houve resistência. Ginny não tinha outra saída. Ele não a deixaria em paz e ela se entregou ao beijo mais doloroso que já trocara com Draco. Deixou que ele a dominasse mais uma vez, porque não havia mesmo mais diferença entre o ódio que sentia agora e o ódio que sentiu por ele no começo. Agora só era mais intenso, mas era o mesmo ódio. Ginny, no entanto, o machucou o máximo que pode, como se feri-lo pudesse fazer com que ele se afastasse. Mas ela não se lembrava que a dor o atraía mais e toda a violência o fazia querê-la ainda mais. Ela não entendia o que ele sentia. Ele a amava de um jeito doloroso e quanto maior a dor, mais prazer ele sentia, porque isso significava que ele a possuía de maneira mais profunda. Quando ela o odiava, ele não tinha só o corpo dela, mas a atenção e a mente todos para ela. Ela lhe pertencia inteiramente quando tentava demonstrar sua aversão por ele, porque ela se dedicava exclusivamente a lhe causar o máximo de dor de todas as maneiras possíveis. Ele a amava tanto, daquele jeito estranho que ela nunca entenderia.

Ele finalmente a deixou. Ela descontou toda sua raiva em xingá-lo, mas Draco sabia que era da boca pra fora e que ela voltaria. Ele sorriu de lado, observando-a se afastar. Constatou naquele momento que ela também sentia o mesmo por ele, só não entendia que sentia isso.

-Você sempre vai voltar, não importa o que eu faça. – Disse Draco.

-Eu sei. – Ginny abotoou a blusa depressa - Mas quero que você saiba que eu não volto por causa de você.

Ele ficou em silencio, a conhecia tão bem que sabia que se risse como desejava ela tentaria matá-lo. Mas ela sabia que, por dentro, Draco ria.

-Eu volto porque _eu quero_, mas não porque eu preciso ou dependo de você. – disse Ginny, saindo do vestiário. – Sou muito feliz ao lado do Harry, e com você... é só uma coisa física.

Ginny fechou a porta e deixou Draco para trás, num estado intermediário entre não convencido por ela e confiante absoluto nas coisas que ela dissera sobre ele e Harry. Draco não sabia se o que ela dissera era mentira, ou só alguma coisa dita para justificar a volta para o caso com Draco. Na verdade, nem ela sabia se aquilo era uma mentira.

Ela se vestiu e foi embora imediatamente, odiando-se, mas odiando mais a ele. Draco matara seu filho – porque ela ainda achava que era um assassinato dos mais cruéis - e ela cometera o mesmo erro mais uma vez cedendo a ele. Ela chegou ao portão de sua casa pensando em coisas absurdas para fazer . Matar Draco? Contar a Harry? Draco matara o filho deles e ela se deixara levar outra vez. Ela queria verdadeiramente dar meia volta e matá-lo, ou se matar, mas sabia que aquilo era apenas um impulso que passaria assim que ela visse Harry. Ela respirou fundo para tentar fazer passar o arrependimento que a sufocava. Mas, então, ouviu a voz de James, Albus e Lily brincando dentro de casa. Harry a perdoaria, ela sabia. E eles voltariam a ser uma família feliz. Pensou em seus outros filhos, os que de fato nasceram, e deu um mínimo de razão para Draco. Eles sofreriam em saber a história toda, melhor seria apagar o que Harry sabia e ignorar o que ele não sabia. Ela também se conformou quanto ao maldito Malfoy. Ela não podia lutar contra Draco. Ele a procuraria de novo e ela, doentiamente, voltaria para ele. Ela cederia, já sabia. Estava presa a isso tudo. Draco tinha mais razão do que ela gostaria de admitir. Eles não tinham direito de estragar a vida de suas famílias com um filho bastardo e Ginny sabia disso porque erafeliz com Harry.

Abriu a porta, seus filhos vieram correndo para seus braços.

Harry a encarava com um sorriso, talvez porque seus filhos estivessem felizes em ver a mãe. Talvez ele estivesse feliz em vê-la.

-Ginny, eu quero falar com você – disse ele, sério novamente.

Ginny podia pressentir sobre o que era, mas controlou seu coração que disparava no peito enquanto iam para a cozinha, longe das crianças.

-Eu vi o seu arrependimento. E vi o quanto você se empenha com seus filhos...

Era exatamente o que ela imaginava. Sorriu para ele, dando ao marido confiança para prosseguir.

-Eu queria dizer, Ginny, que quero que você volte. Nossa família merece essa chance.

Ginny sorriu para Harry, mas dessa vez com lágrimas nos olhos – que ela não sabia explicar por que vinham a seus olhos.

-Obrigada, Harry. Eu não sei se mereço...

-É claro que merece.

Ele mantinha uma pose séria, e tudo que Ginny fez foi estender a ele a mão e levá-lo para a sala novamente, onde brincaram com seus filhos, voltando a ser uma família feliz.


End file.
